


Research

by ancalime8301



Series: Retribution [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, POV First Person, Research, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry does his research on Dr. Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 8 [prompt](https://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1090549.html): _There Has Been Some Villainy Here: Use a villain's POV._
> 
> Henry is introduced in "[Unpleasant Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899608)" from last year's July Writing Prompts.

It took me far longer than it should have to discover that the Dr. Watson at my brother's trial was also a published writer. Long had I sought more information about the good doctor's whereabouts, but the listings in all the directories I consulted led me to other men of the same name. For a while, it seemed I hunted a ghost.

But oh, such a marvelous place is a library! At first, my inquiries after a Doctor John Watson were met with the same information I had already found; when I expressed my irritation, I was referred to another librarian, who brightened as I explained I sought an address for the Doctor John Watson who worked for Scotland Yard.

"You'll want the Strand, and perhaps Beeton's and Lippincott's. Dr. Watson's stories about Mr. Sherlock Holmes include details about himself, including his address," the man said cheerfully, making notes on a slip of paper. "A shame about Mr. Holmes, though."

A brief interrogation followed, to determine whether I wanted all twenty-five stories or just one with the address, then the librarian disappeared while I found an unoccupied table.

I requested the first and last stories to begin my research, but was only halfway through reading the first when I realized I had struck the richest possible source of information for executing my scheme.

Using those stories I would make it so that even Sherlock Holmes himself--were he still alive--could not trace me after I exacted my revenge on Dr. Watson.


End file.
